leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/The Journal of Justice Overhauled: Volume 1, Issue 6
Volume 1, Issue 6 FORMARE VENEFICIUS EST FORMARE FATUM 20 April, 23 CLE Cold Front Heats Up Demacian blood in the snows of the Freljord? '' Venatus Thymont reporting from the Avarosan base camp.'' It’s an eventful time to be a reporter and a bad time to be anyone else in Freljord, apparently. A Demacian emissary has recently made contact with Ashe’s people, but his escort suffered a vicious ambush along the way. Acting on the intelligence reports of their elite ranger , the Demacians had deployed a small but well-equipped host to guard the envoy and ensure he reached Freljord. Unfortunately, it was not enough. Ten men set forth from Demacia, but only two made it to the Avarosan camp in southern Freljord after an arduous journey across the Serpentine River and along the Ironspike Mountains. Ambassador Theron Silven, King Jarvan III Lightshield’s envoy, was the only one fit to answer any questions. The only other survivor, one Sergeant Hadrien Morus, was left in an extreme state of shock after the attack, a mystical shard of ice charged with cursed magic embedded in his knee. Ambassador Silven came on the orders of his king to negotiate the possibilities of a formal alliance with Ashe, authorised to offer military or agricultural aid as the situation demanded. He arrived carrying his comatose protector, starving and suffering from frostbite, haunted by whatever horrors he witnessed. By his account, cross-referenced by local summoners investigating the region, a mystical storm of ice and snow materialized suddenly on a perfectly clear night. The host was assaulted, not just by the mysterious blizzard, but by a horde of great, hulking beasts. Outnumbered and outmatched, they attempted an orderly retreat only to be separated and picked off as the land quaked and changed beneath them. It was only a sudden break in the blizzard, as well as a barrier which blocked off their attackers, which allowed Ambassador Silven and Sergeant Morus to escape. At this point, the fates of the other eight soldiers are unknown. In the aftermath of this report, King Jarvan III Lightshield has pledged to find the missing members of the broken host. His son, Crown Prince , went further by saying "These brave men gave their lives for a better Valoran. We will bring them home, and if need be, we will avenge them." Though King was unavailable for comment, Queen warily permitted Demacia to deploy a search force, stating: "Our hearts go out to your countrymen, and it is your right to seek them out. But this is our land, and our dangers. If you choose to face them, you do not do so alone." Fair words, but it's clear Freljord would prefer to keep this as an internal affair were it not for the foreign lives in danger. It would seem that a joint rescue operation lies in the immediate future. Dr. Duran Lime, who previously unveiled the hidden secrets behind the recent deaths of defunct Journal of Justice reporter Tobias Drumm and Winter's Claw messenger Sironos, has extracted the cursed shard from Sergeant Morus for further study, to find out if these two incidents are related. It's getting tense here, and the Freljordians can feel it in the wind. Everyone suspects they know the true culprit, and the name being whispered isn’t . Ashe has graciously allowed me to remain and investigate, though these incidents of murder and assault has placed a strain on Freljord-Summoner relations. But as much as I wonder why I took this assignment, the bigger concern is this: How secure is the future, if southern Freljord can be so brazenly attacked? Demacia Prepares for War Demacia on high alert against rival nation's claims G. Canvas reporting in from the Demacian Capital News spread like wildfire across Runeterra after Grand General publicly announced Noxus threshold of power, and its intention upon imposing its authority over Runeterra. Demacia proved to be most disturbed by this declaration, feeling personally attacked by their claims. Jarvan Lightshield the III, our King, was quick to respond to this outburst with an exposition of his own: "Under its new leadership, Noxus now believes that they hold enough power to crush our homeland. Rest assured that our proud nation will not be deterred under such allegations. If our long-time enemy now wishes to bring a fight upon our doorsteps. They will know the might of our people. Fear will not shake our convictions, and they will understand that in unity, our nation and allies will achieve victory over any weapon they may possess. Demacia, now and forever!" Demacian military has undergone vast operations since the King's proclamation. Though details of their campaign are classified, Demacian scouts have expanded beyond the borders of the Howling Marsh and the Marshes of Kaladown. Word has been sent to their allies in Freljord, and we currently await their responses. The word on the streets is that Noxus has uncovered a biological weapon that can wipe out the population of the state within days. Though such reports have are unbased, Demacian citizens are preparing for the worse. This reporter was told by Demacian officials to alert all members of the state to prepare emergency rations and designate safety huts in case of attack. The Demacian army are hosting seminars on public safety twice a week for its citizens. Prince was unreachable for commentary. Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard was also unavailable for questioning, though this reporter notes the displeased look on his face when given the news of Noxus' declaration. We did manage to interview a few of the noteworthy members of the Demacian army. Demacian representative of Bandle City, , also known as the Iron Ambassador says "It doesn't matter what kind of forces Noxus muster, they will feel the full force of my hammer all the same." We even got to share rare words with the Stalwart Sentinel, on his perspective on the matter, "A nation is not measured by strength of arms, but by the tenacity of its own conviction. Demacia will remain." The Demacian army has also gained a couple of unexpected allies for this cause. Seen among the new ranks is Notorious Duelist, , previously believed to have left Demacia in search of new challenges, it came as quite a shock to many officials to see her recruited in the army. Fiora claims that she joined under no pretense for politics or war, but claims "I seek greater challenges upon the field of battle. We will see if Noxus scum are ready to face against the greatest fighter of all Valoran!" Until then good citizens! Demacia, now and forever! Shocking Heist Aftermath The culprit is the Heart of the Tempest? 83px|leftAmber Cynica reporting from Piltover Police Department While a certain reporter decided to grab a cup of coffee, this one decided to go straight to the point and set out for the Piltover PD to give you the most recent updates. After I sat down with the , I told her of my intentions. Imagine my surprise when she said that they already had a suspect in custody. When I asked for the suspect's identity, she put down her cup of tea and calmly said " ". At that point, I was (hopefully not visibly) confuddled. From a long line of suspects that had anything to do with Piltover, the museum, or the stone itself, Why Kennen? Surely other suspects like , , or would make more sense? with my curiosity peaking, I took my hands off the cupcake she offered (No matter how dreamy that Chocolate Swirl looked) and asked her for details. Caitlyn's Interview Amber: First of all, Why Kennen? He could not have been on top of your list of suspects, could he? : Evidence in the Museum, including the electrical failure of the security system, the fact that all and my attacks missed (she seems very irritated about this) and the Yordle-shaped decoy suggested that the perpetrator is competent with sabotage, fast enough to dodge shots and is small enough that my partner mistook him for a Yordle. We even found incriminating evidence against him as well(which is classified of course), and thus the most plausible suspect for the heist was Kennen. His Kinkou training has made him an expert of both electrical sabotage and agility based feats. (she took a sip from her cup after this) Amber: Not to doubt the Piltover PD's capabilities, but have you found his motive? I doubt the Kinkou would want anything to do with the Stone, unlike other individuals with a clear motive, such as ? Caitlyn: While it is true that the Machine Herald has been known to have...shady intentions with the Museum and Piltover in general, and he has the technology possible to do all this, Jayce has stated that the electrical failure of the defense mechanism cannot be attributed to Viktor's past doings. Besides, his physique does not match the figure Ezreal and I engaged that night. Amber: (after taking a bite of the cupcake for politeness) What about ? He previously stated an alliance with an anonymous figure, and has a strong motive to get the stone as well. Could he have been the one that broke into the museum? Caitlyn: (looking a lot less tense) Our sources from Bandle City confirmed that the Master of Evil was assaulting the yordle hometown with a blimp on the day of the break in. And while he did escape after his declarations, he could not have traveled from Bandle City to Piltover in time to perform the heist. Not even can travel from Bandle City to Piltover in such a short time frame via . Amber: There's another suspect I'd like to talk to you about: . He knows basic Hextech and is familiar enough with Professor Heimerdinger's turrets to sabotage them. He's also small enough to fit your description. Caitlyn: At first, we concluded that Rumble might be the culprit. But it turns out he had an airtight alibi. Multiple witnesses claimed that they saw Rumble behind the bushes adjacent to Tristana's house on the night of the incident. The Bandle City police has been informed of this and they are currently investigating his motives. On a side note, we are unsure of Rumble's mobility, due to the fact that he's on his walker almost all the time. That leaves only Kennen as our prime suspect. is leading a team to Ionia to bring him in for questioning as we speak, she should have returned with the culprit by now. Amber: (By this time, my cupcake's already finished) I see. One more question, how will you plan to deal with Kennen once he's under your custody? Caitlyn: We plan to question him regarding his involvement in the Museum heist in general. After a few days, a trial will be set for him in the Piltover Town Hall where justice would be served. Amber: Well thank you for your time Sheriff, and I hope that you solve this case. Caitlyn: Always a pleasure, Amber. As I leave the Police Department with a load of Information and a box of cupcakes, I noticed Vi escorting Kennen, who was in rubber handcuffs (probably forced with some help from and ). Still, I could not help to wonder that there might be other, more sinister figures behind this theft. Should there be one, this reporter will be all over it in no time. Stay Cynical, loyal readers. Ivory Ward Marketplace Destroyed Again Demacian hooligans now in Noxian cells Timothy Hue reporting from the Ivory Ward district Two days ago, the famed Ivory Ward Marketplace, which you might know was destroyed last year under mysterious circumstances, was yet'' 'again' '' destroyed - but this time the situation is far from mysterious, since every witness within a two hundred meter radius can attest to the validity of these claims. Apparently, the Marketplace isn't as well guarded as we would all like to think, because all it took to devastate it was a dozen Demacian soldiers - who else? - from the armed escort accompanying the delegation sent to Noxus after Grand General 's announcement, numerous barrels of hard liquor, and enough time to consume the said liquor and swing blades, shields, and other generally hard and destructive objects around in a drunken stupor right in the centre of the marketplace. The tavern which they had acquired these drinks from, which is incidentally the one tends to visit during his infrequent trips to Noxus, was the first to go. Wooden beams and tables are not meant to withstand heavy blows from weapons. I expect Gragas will be thoroughly surprised that someone managed to lay out more people than he did in the vicinity of an alchohol-selling establishment. In any case, having run out of things in the tavern to destroy, the Demacians subsequently exited the building and proceeded to spread the destruction to the Marketplace itself, much to the terror of pretty much everyone in the area. Naturally, our Noxian soldiers stationed there rushed to end the chaos, but either those Demacians were from the Dauntless Vanguard or the liquor which that tavern sells has been saturated with magic from Gragas' nexuses, because they somehow managed to take out every single Noxian, both soldier or civilian, who were brave or foolish enough to remain in their vicinity during their rampage. Looks like the wrong Demacians drank that liquor, if their ambassador and his escorts in Freljord are of any indication. Eventually, a number of our highly trained Raedsel Guard arrived to subdue the Demacians and capture them, hauling them to the palace prison for further questioning. Of course, citizens of Noxus is furious at such a blatant act of Demacian vandalism, in the very same Ivory Ward Marketplace that had suffered a similar attack in the past year no less. This show of Demacia's indifference to the League of Legend's instructions of non-violence is shocking, to say the least. Not because I thought that Demacians, of all people, would be above harming Noxus by all means necessary, but because I thought that even they, worthless and ignorant as they are, weren't stupid enough to offend both the League and the Grand General at the very same time. At this moment, Both the League and Demacia have not released an official statement regarding this matter - emphasis on "official", because the soldiers behind the bars of the deepest prison cell in the palace dungeons and the delegates they were supposed to be protecting have a lot to say, mostly in self-defence - and neither has our esteemed Grand General. Essentially, that means I am the first to speak out in any kind of official capacity against this injustice. And speak out I will. My hope, dear readers, is that you, too, will join me in condemning this shameless act and its perpetrators. The citizens of Valoran have shown their love of criticizing Noxus' somewhat violent actions before. What, then, of Demacia's? If their bias against great Noxus blinds them to the other city-states' violations, then it is up to us Noxians to show Demacia the error of their ways. It is at this point that I must wrap up the article. Know, however, that while this paragraph might end, my anger does not, and neither should yours, fellow Noxians. Protest we should, and protest we must - if Demacia gets off scot-free, there's no telling what they will do to us next. We must do what must be done to protect our glorious city state - no matter what the cost. Remember: the raven is ever watchful. The Mailbag of Justice Overhauled Let's see which mails are lucky enough today! M.C. Lucky eating Shell'Nougat Pie at Heimerdinger Bistro This week is just chaotic. What with Piltover Heists, Bandle City Bombardments, Demacian Unrest, Noxian Brawls, Freljord Assaults and Zaun Scandals, the only peaceful city-state is Bilgewater so far, as pirates happily kill each other more rum and loot. Some food for thought, is it possible that the 'murder' of Tobias Drumm and Sironos related to the Demacian emissaries? With Veigar claiming a new ally and a blimp, does the stone really involve Veigar as well? Is the Noxus incident at Ivory Ward the second time a coincidence? It's up to the reader's imagination, that's what I can only say. ---- "Freljord seems poised for considerable upheaval, but I'm wondering if there's a diplomatic solution to be found somewhere. And the one champion who has seen both sides of this conflict is . Firm, resolute, perhaps even harsh, but surely he must have believed in Ashe's vision or he would have opposed it from the start. My question to him (and perhaps any who would be willing to offer an opinion) is this: While I respect his desire to strengthen his people and safeguard his land, wouldn't a firm alliance better serve his goals than open conflict, which Sejuani has openly declared? Survival of the fittest is all well and good, but I would imagine that having the Avarosans and the united barbarian tribes as allies would mean fewer deaths for either faction...and more strength for the coming trials." --Summoner Thymont And so, as I travel through Freljord the third time since this publication started, and looked for , while avoiding eye contact with , I asked him this question. "If it were that easy, we wouldn't be in conflict with each other now, would we? Of course we've thought of that, but Lady Sejuani claims refuses to cooperate with her, as Sejuani believes power is the only way to solve the current Freljord Cold War, while Ashe is insistent on peace. All this mess is caused by none other than the herself. Some day, I'll make her pay!" - As Sejuani overheard our conversation, she told me of her thoughts as well: "You again... asking for our opinions? Ashe refuses to accept the '''truth' that is happening right here at Freljord, and is deep-seated into her ideals, a peaceful Freljord. I have already lost count on the number of times I persuaded Ashe and Lissandra to change their minds and beef up their forces, and I have gave up. This is why I want her overthrown, I want her to surrender to me, before Freljord is doomed to oblivion by her silly ideals, which conflicts the traditions of a Freljord warrior!"'' - ---- "My question is directed at , who didn't/doesn't seem to get any attention on the JoJ/JoJO. My question to Fizz is, what kind of adventures did you have outside of your home? Any description given thus far outside of your exploits in Bilgewater has been really vague. What's your favourite adventure you've ever had?" -Summoner Andorok And so, for the very first time, Bilgewater is mentioned, as I traveled to the south and arrived at Coral Harbor, where Fizz usually lurks. Owing to my usual luck again, I met Fizz in a very short time frame. "Hmmhmm... I never had humans asking stories of my amazing adventures. Well, I could only tell you what I remember now, as I have lost count of all the adventures I had. There's the fight with the Giant Octopus, the fight with the Sea Monkeys, the race for the Pearl of Vortex, the pirate hunting with , the duel with the , the escape from 35 armed pirates while saving a little girl, and my favourite, the one fight against the . I can never forget the day I tamed him as my companian throughout my adventures." - Category:Blog posts